And Her Name Was Sue
by mioni-bear
Summary: Jocelyn Winters is a normal fanfic writer- heavy on the sap and light on the character development. So when she's thrown into one of her own creations, she comes to realize just how much of a Mary Sue she really is, and a terrible writer to boot.


Title: And Her Name Was Sue

Summary:Jocelyn Winters is a normal fanfic writer-- heavy on the sap and light on the character development. So when she's thrown into one of her own creations, she comes to realize just how much of a Mary Sue she really is, and the fact that just because he's an elf and perfect, Legolas does not have to be the romantic lead.

Disclaimer: points to the book of "Lord of the Rings" sitting on her desk Not mine.

points to "Jocelyn" and "Tammy" in a somewhat embarrassed way Mine.

---------

"Ooooh, you stupid little...!" Jocelyn Winters shook her finger at the pen before her—or rather, at the exploded pen before her. What once had been a cheap Uniball was now an inky mess. The young woman's slender hands were covered in ink. Without thinking she ran those same hands through her hair in frustration. Frustration turned to anger as she turned around to look in the mirror at her now very blackened and dirtied self.

"Just great." She muttered, picking up the pen and walking across her fifth floor apartment to the trash. Picking up a well-placed spoon she scowled at her upside-down reflection. "Well, I always wanted to know what I looked like with black hair.

Unfortunately it hadn't really turned her hair black—just left globs of that sticky substance in her currently damp hair.

She sighed and washed her hands in the sink, ignoring the mess in her hair. She could get it out much better if she washed the shoulder-length dark blond strands in the shower.

Jocelyn had just gotten out of the shower and was settling into a chair, intent on writing a bit of poetry before she got ready. The twenty-year-old liberal arts student hadn't been prepared for the sudden rebellion, of course.

"Oh well. Chalk one up for experiences I can put in my fanfiction." Jocelyn grinned to her disheveled self in the mirror she passed in the hall on the way back to her room.

She wasn't quite sure how she would use it in her stories—have some quill explode, perhaps?—but so intent was she on documenting the experience, she sat down to her computer and immediately began documenting it.

"Tammy was completely unprepared for the next thing that occurred: Her beautiful quill exploded as she pressed down upon the paper. Black ink now covered her hands, and Tammy covered her face with her hands in horror, squealing suddenly. Of course, she hadn't thought about those consequences. So when an elf came into her room to make sure everything was okay, he got quite a surprise. It would have frightened anyone, really, to see a person whom one thought to be rather fair colored suddenly turned black."

Jocelyn smirked at herself, and then looked upwards. "Well, I'm sure I can use that at some point in my story." She spoke to the ceiling, and then clicked the "Save As" button on the screen.

The young woman typed in the new file's name (Leggyfanfic3) and then sat back as her computer saved it to her fan fiction file.

But before her back could hit the cushioned chair, though, she felt a strong breeze go through her room. With an eyebrow raised she sat up, straight, leaning forward as she looked out her little bedroom window. As she did that, her still-wet hair brushed the key board. In a matter of seconds, the water droplets had invaded her computer system, and sparks were shooting up from the keyboard. Instead of jumping back, Jocelyn turned to stare at her computer as it began to die.

"No, no, no!" She shouted at the machine, noticing it hadn't even saved her document yet. Odd thing to notice really, considering the whole computer was about to go up in smoke. Jocelyn closed her eyes and backed away from the machine nervously. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the loud bang that should soon follow.

But her computer did something she didn't really expect.

Instead of going up in smoke, it went silent. Opening her eyes for a moment she noticed bright light around her, much too bright to allow herself the ability to focus or even see. Screwing her eyes tightly shut again, she began to feel the rain coming in more steadily through the window-- the brightness had faded and new senses took over as she stomped over to where she knew the sill was, having engrained the map of this apartment in her mind quite some time ago. Jocelyn opened her eyes only to find that there was no window. There was nothing at all except rain coming down in sheets, and she being soaked to the bone.

Other senses emerged and she heard the dull clank of what she would soon turn and recognize as steel upon steel.

"My... God!" she put her hands up in horror over her face, then realized one was weighted down by a sword similar to those these two men were holding. She dropped it almost immediately, and swore softly to herself.

"Tammy, are you feeling well?" One of the men had turned to her, another realization shook her firmly by her shoulders as she recognized him as an elf.

"I've either died and gone to heaven... or been knocked unconscious by the blast of my computer..." her whispers did not go unnoticed, and Legolas marched up to her and took her in his arms. 'His arms are around me and god this is so wonderful and why on earth can I hear his with all of this rain coming down?' The rapture of being there went on for only a moment before she shrugged out of his grasp and he blinked confusedly at her.

"Perhaps we should escort you to your room. You seem to be in need of rest." With that he attempted to put his arm around her again.

"Oh, no-- no. I am perfectly fine. Just allow me some time by myself, my Lord."

At these words, Legolas became noticeably hurt. "Tammy, since when are we on such formal terms? Meleth-nin, whatever is the matter?"

His tone of voice and posture only made her strengthen her resolve. This was no time to go all fan-girlish over Legolas. Something was seriously wrong and she was going to figure this out on her own. "Nothing is the matter." This time Jocelyn smiled more warmly, and attempted to steer him away from her for awhile. The rain was still pouring and she knew she was getting soaked and would probably get pneumonia just like her mother sad, but in the face of such an odd fate she felt it rather unimportant.

The elf and his sparring companion left as requested, and Jocelyn sat on a rock to mull over the event that had just transpired. It reminded her of the opening scene in her fanfiction. Musing on this, she sat in the rain for several more minutes before coming to a general assumption.

"I'm stuck in my own fanfiction. I'm Tammy." She smiled at her brilliancy, and then another thought stole it's way into her mind. "Legolas is in love with me! Al-riight!" Punching her fist into the air she sat back in a pleased sort of way, and waited for her true-love to show up to take her back to the main part of Mirkwood as he did in the story.

"This is _so_ going to rock."

---------

Author's note:

Well, there you are, a first (and short) chapter. If it seems like Jocelyn is oblivious to the problems that might arise with suddenly being thrust into one's own story, it's because she is. Just sit back and enjoy and let me do the writing and over-the-top dramatic moments. grin Enjoy your day, all, and try not to be too hard on me while you're reviewing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
